


Captain

by ThrallofPentacles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time Bottoming, I think that's it - Freeform, Illustrations, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Smut, Unprotected Sex, a bit of, a little bit of crying, also there is one (1), and a pinch of, attempts were made at historical accuracy, but it's still porn so expectations should remain low, embarrassed arousal, turning the tables, whoops forgot to add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrallofPentacles/pseuds/ThrallofPentacles
Summary: The infamous Hai Long was caught, defeated, and tied up at gunpoint. Captain James Wells had won, and his old rival was at his mercy. So how had the pirate knocked him so thoroughly off balance, and why did it feel like the situation was spiraling rapidly out of his control?(In which being a prisoner has zero impact on Hai Long's ability to top anyone and everyone, and James is no exception.)
Relationships: James Wells/Hai Long, Pirate Captain/Navy Captain
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Captain

It took fifty of the navy’s best men, the destruction of two first-rate ships on two separate occasions, and several thousand pounds sterling to capture the pirate Hai Long. The week-long chase passed through three counties, forcing James to leave his crew behind one by one as they failed to keep up. When he finally caught up to the man, it was in a dinky shoreside inn of which he and Hai Long made up half the clientele. It was the culmination of ten years’ non-stop searching, and the greatest success of his career.

It took less than two hours to lose him again.

By the time James managed to wrestle the rapier out of Hai Long’s grip and tie his hands behind his back, it was past midnight and there was no question of traveling anywhere, unless he wanted to lose his prize in the dark. So he rented a room for the night—the innkeeper raised one bushy white eyebrow but made no other comment as he dragged his prisoner up the stairs.

“Is this really necessary, James?” Hai Long wondered aloud.

“That’s Captain James Wells, to you.”

The pirate sighed. “I’m a captain too, you know. There’s no need to be so formal.”

James growled and snatched his hat off his head. It was bright purple, with a gold feather poking out of the brim. He’d harbored an irrational hatred for the thing ever since the first time Hai Long had somehow managed to disappear into a crowd while wearing it.

The motion pulled few strands of the pirate’s long dark hair free of their tie. He clucked his tongue in a playful reprimand. “I thought they taught the navy better manners than this, _Captain.”_

Some pirates had a way of spitting James’ title through their teeth as if it was the most vile insult they knew. Hai Long wasn’t one of them. It rolled off his tongue in a soft purr that made it sound positively indecent, which was much worse.

James opened the door to their room and shoved Hai Long roughly inside. He kept his balance with the ease of someone who was used to tossing decks, and even turned the motion into a slight bow. “Alone at last.”

Perhaps there were better ways to deal with the situation, but it was late and James hadn’t had a full night’s sleep in days. He drew his pistol. “Silence.”

Hai Long glanced at it and chuckled. “I’m sorry, Captain. I didn’t realize I was making you so nervous.”

“I’m not nervous,” James snapped. He knew from the pirate’s widening grin that he had not been convincing. It rankled him, the way Hai Long could stand there with his wrists bound and a gun pointed at his face and _still_ put him off balance.

“I’ve always said that only nervous men carry guns.”

James took a deep, steadying breath, and holstered the weapon. As irritating as he was, Hai Long was right. It was downright cowardly to point a gun at a helpless prisoner like that. “Is that why you use a rapier?”

“Oh, no. I just can’t aim for shit.”

He grunted and stashed the pirate’s sword in a chest in the corner of the room. Then he locked it, and tucked the key the innkeeper had given him into the pocket of his trousers. Hai Long would stay tied up the whole night, but a little extra caution never hurt. He heaved a sigh, sat on the bed, and set to work undoing his bootlaces.

“Is all that really necessary?” Hai Long gestured at the chest. “My hands are tied, after all. I couldn’t make much use of a sword.”

“You’re a dangerous criminal.”

“Am I?”

“You kidnapped Earl Worthy’s daughter Annette,” James reminded him, through gritted teeth.

Hai Long snorted. “Please. I know you’ve heard of my new Gunner. Andrew Warney? Honestly, she’s not even bothering to hide it.”

James didn’t have a rebuttal to that—‘Andrew’ had been on the ship a week and already had a bounty of over twenty thousand pounds, courtesy of the Earl. He flushed, wishing he’d kept his damned mouth shut.

For the next several minutes he endeavored to do just that, and focused his attention on removing his boots, stockings, and coat. He was hyperaware of Hai Long watching him, his dark eyes half-lidded, the corners of his mouth quirked upward in amusement. James was very tired of being a source of amusement for this pirate.

“Aren’t you going to take off my coat?” Hai Long wondered.

James stared at him. It wasn’t often that he was shocked into speechlessness, but when he was, Hai Long was usually the culprit. “Why in heaven’s name would I do that?”

“It’s quite stuffy in here. I’ll sweat all through the night.”

“I’m not untying you.”

“You wouldn’t have to,” Hai Long said innocently. “You could just wiggle me out of the sleeves.” His smile sharpened in a way that made the hairs on the back of James’ neck stand up. “If I frighten you so.”

“I am not frightened of you,” James insisted. And he wasn’t. He’d faced him in combat dozens of times, and it would take a madman not to respect the danger he presented. That was all.

Hai Long hummed, as if to indulge an obvious lie, and held his bound arms out to James. “Well?”

Before he realized what he was doing, James had stepped closer and was gingerly working the sleeve of Hai Long’s jacket out of his bindings. He’d been right about the room—the night air was warm and the shutters were closed, cutting off any breeze that might have cooled it. James cleared his throat and loosened his silk kerchief.

It took a long time to work the sleeves of Hai Long’s jacket up his arms and tighten the ropes in their wake. James couldn’t help but notice the corded muscle under his hands, flexing every so often as the pirate shifted his weight around. The room, he soon realized, wasn’t the problem—it was Hai Long himself. He could feel heat radiating off the pirate’s skin, heat that settled deep in the pit of his stomach.

When he was finally finished, he tossed the coat aside as if it might burn him and turned back towards the bed, intending to tie his captive to one of its posts and collapse facedown on top of it until morning. Before he had the chance, Hai Long cleared his throat.

“What _now?”_

“You’re not going to make me sleep in my boots, are you?”

James narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

“What?” Hai Long’s mocking smile returned. “Surely you don’t think I’d ask you to take _off_ my boots if I were planning on running away.”

“I—no, no, of course not.” James cleared his throat again, his face hot. He disliked acting the fool, and Hai Long had an irritating habit of baiting him into it. “Fine. Sit down.”

The pirate sat, not on the floor as he’d expected but at the foot of his bed. His feet rested lightly on the floor. James knelt and began undoing his laces. He’d just finished the first boot and was tugging it off when Hai Long let out a contented sigh, and he made the mistake of glancing up.

He hadn’t quite realized how they were positioned until that moment. Hai Long on the bed, his knees spread, as relaxed as if this were his own sitting room. James kneeling like a servant, his head bowed, his face uncomfortably close to—

Blushing furiously, he forced his focus back to the boots, fumbling at the laces in his haste to undo them. And that made him think of other sorts of laces, and other circumstances that might bring him to pull at them so desperately. To his horror, he felt his cock twitch.

“Done!” he blurted, and proved himself a fool by glancing up again—directly into the pirate’s jet black eyes. They shone with amusement, and something else. Something he imagined a mouse might see in the eyes of a cat.

James scrambled to his feet. If only it were so easy to regain his mental footing. He struggled to think about something, _anything_ that might stop the tightening in his breeches. _Toads,_ he thought. _Picture toads. Ugly, warty toads._

“Is something the matter, Captain?”

The way he said it—the way he _always_ said it, like he was caressing the word with his tongue as he spoke, hit James like a rampaging bull. His cock began to stiffen in earnest.

“No!” he said quickly. “No. Nothing is wrong.”

“Then you won’t mind helping me take off my shirt.”

James gaped at him. “You can’t be serious.”

“I always sleep barechested. I won’t get a wink otherwise.”

“Where do you think you’re sleeping?” James spluttered. “You’ll be sitting on the floor!”

“All the more reason to be as comfortable as I can. Unless you’re too… nervous?”

Nervous was not the word James would have used. Possessed felt more appropriate, as he leaned over the pirate and took hold of his collar. The shirt was loose, which would make it easier, but it was a struggle to conceal his shaking hands. He swallowed convulsively as he looked down the long row of buttons, carefully avoiding the other man’s eyes as he did so. Then he undid the topmost button, revealing an expanse of bronze-colored skin and dark, wiry hair.

Another button exposed the curve of Hai Long’s pectorals, and James’ knuckles brushed against them as he moved to grab the next one. The sheer mass of them rendered him momentarily breathless. The heat of the pirate’s skin was so much more intense from this close, and a bead of sweat trailed down the back of James’ neck.

This had to stop. He had to stop this, now.

He risked a glance at Hai Long’s face. The pirate quirked an eyebrow expectantly. James’ stomach clenched. He didn’t dare stop, for fear that the other man might guess _why._

Another button. More hair, covering his sternum. His nipples were stiff despite the heat of the room. James felt his cock brush against the fabric of his drawers and tore his eyes away, focusing on the next button with grim determination.

As he moved lower, his hands brushed against Hai Long’s stomach muscles. They tensed. James drew back, his fingertips tingling, and stared at the final button. One more. One more and this would be over. He opened the shirt completely, revealing Hai Long’s navel. A dark trail of hair ran down from it, like an arrow pointing to his—

James looked down before he could stop himself. He caught a glimpse of loose breeches, and his gaze snagged on the button at Hai Long’s crotch before he could tear it away. He took a deep breath and began the slow, agonizing process of tugging the pirate’s sleeves out from under his bindings.

He was almost finished when, in some misguided attempt to help him, Hai Long leaned forward. His bare chest pressed against James’ front, and he jerked back. The shirt came with him, and dropped from his nerveless fingers as he put a hand to his breast. His heart raced. He tried to speak, but his thoughts were scattered to the winds. All he could think about was how very solid the man was, and how easily their fight could have gone another way. If he hadn’t been lucky early on and knocked the weapon from the pirate’s hands, it would have been trivial for him to overpower James, to force him onto one of the tables and— _God!_

James realized his mistake far too late. The image of himself pinned down beneath Hai Long had gone straight to his hardening cock. He could feel his flush on his face, his neck, even his chest. Slowly, his insides squirming with dread, he looked down. The outline of his manhood was clearly visible through his breeches.

Any hope that the pirate might not have noticed died when he glanced up. He froze, paralyzed by those dark eyes as they bored into him. Hai Long smirked. A shiver ran down James’ spine. He felt so small under that stare, so helpless despite standing over a bound prisoner. His whole body tensed as he braced himself for the pirate’s next words—but Hai Long didn’t speak. He slid soundlessly to his knees in front of James, and kissed the bulge in his breeches.

James could face gunfire without flinching. He was a grown man, a captain in the navy, and he never showed fear or weakness in front of his men. But at that light touch, he let out a pathetic, breathy whimper.

“W-what are you doing?” he demanded. He wanted to scramble away, but he was rooted to the spot, his traitorous body arching towards Hai Long’s mouth.

The pirate’s chuckle was smooth and dark as chocolatl. “You made me more comfortable. Now I can make you more comfortable.”

“I—that is—how dare you—!” James spluttered, then muffled a groan when Hai Long pressed his nose against his crotch.

“Open your fly.”

His cock throbbed. He couldn’t think. He could hardly breathe. All he could do was obey the order.

Hai Long paused. James could feel his hot breath on the tip of his cock and thrust forward instinctively. The pirate leaned out of reach and clucked his tongue. “Stay still.”

Another command. The words seemed to go straight to his manhood, and he whimpered again. Hai Long hovered his lips a hair’s breadth from his cock, then leaned in and kissed the tip. James gasped. It was a near thing, but he managed not to move his hips.

“Good,” Hai Long drawled. James felt a thrill of embarrassment mixed with pleasure, his cheeks burning as his manhood stiffened in response to the praise. He was a captain, damn it, not a dog rolling over for a pat on the head!

And then the pirate rolled his tongue over the head of his cock, and he was lost. His head tipped back, his toes curled, and he let out another groan. His body betrayed him in a dozen different ways, but his hips remained obediently still.

Hai Long ran his tongue along the length of James’ manhood, making him squirm in place. His knees trembled, and his hands clenched into fists. He could feel his climax building already, a twist of fire deep in his belly.

“Ah!” He clapped a hand over his own mouth to muffle himself as Hai Long took him into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down along the shaft of his cock. His cheeks and tongue were soft and velvet-smooth, and James was sure that if he didn’t come soon he would burst. He’d never felt so achingly hard.

Then Hai Long pushed down even farther, swallowing his entire length all at once. James might have screamed if he hadn’t already gagged himself, and tears squeezed out of the corners of his eyes as he screwed them shut. He was so close, now, he could feel himself poised to tumble over the edge—

And then, abruptly, his cock was cold. It hung there, shining with Hai Long’s saliva, angry red and swollen and twitching. James let out a keening whine, his hips jerking with the effort of holding still. His eyes flew open, and he looked down to find Hai Long watching him through his lashes. That same amused smirk danced across his lips.

James abandoned what little pride he’d managed to cling to thus far. “Please,” he whispered, his voice breaking.

Hai Long’s eyes took on a familiar predatory glint. “I’ll give you what you want,” he promised. “As soon as you give me what I want.” He flexed his bare arms, muscles bunching beneath the ropes.

James jerked back a step. “You’re suggesting that I free a criminal.”

The pirate just kept watching him, almost lazily, like he knew he’d already won.

No. This was— _no._ James could finish himself off. As humiliating as it would be to masturbate with Hai Long watching, letting him loose would be far worse. He’d done it hundreds of times, though there had been a period in his youth when he’d tried to stop. It would be easy, when he was so close already.

Except that he’d done it hundreds of times. He’d been with women, too—his job left little time for marriage, but he hadn’t quite managed chastity. James was familiar with his body, and he’d never felt like this. Nothing in his life compared to the moment when Hai Long had lunged forward and swallowed him, and he’d forgotten everything else in the world. Now the pirate’s gaze was dark with forbidden promises, and he couldn’t tear his eyes away.

_Madness,_ he thought, as he stepped closer to the kneeling prisoner. _Madness,_ as he bent to take the ropes in his hands. He was trembling so badly that he couldn’t untie them, and had to use his dagger to cut through them. Even that was slow, and in the long seconds that passed while he watched the ropes fray to pieces, he wondered how he had lost control of the situation so badly. Hai Long had been at his mercy—

_Snap._

James flinched at the sound of the ropes coming apart. His dagger slipped from his trembling hands and clattered to the floor. Part of him wanted to back away. Another part kept him still as the pirate rose to his full height. He stretched himself casually, like a panther waking up for the hunt. Then he took a half-step, so that there were scant inches between them, and James was forced to crane his neck upward to look him in the face.

It was then that he realized what a horrible mistake he’d just made. He’d given up everything for the promises of a bound criminal. Now that he was free, Hai Long would only run again. Perhaps he’d try to kill him first. James braced himself for an attack. A punch, maybe, or a kick to his groin—and dear _God,_ his cock was still poking out of his breeches. It hadn’t softened at all.

A rustle of cloth made him snap his attention back to Hai Long. He’d expected… he wasn’t sure. A hidden weapon, maybe. But the pirate was unbuttoning his breeches. They slid off his hips, revealing his underthings. James watched in wide-eyed shock as he continued, peeling off his stockings and shucking his drawers to the ground.

James scrabbled for the sense of power that should come from being clothed—well, mostly—in front of a naked man. Surely, this ought to level the playing field. Except that when his eyes traveled down that trail of hair and reached the pirate’s cock, absolutely nothing about the situation felt level. It was longer than his by two or three inches at least, and thicker, and he couldn’t help the whispered, “Dear Lord,” that slipped out at the sight of it.

Hai Long didn’t respond, except for a quirk of his eyebrows that killed any hope he hadn’t heard. He bent to pull something from the pocket of his discarded breeches. James was still half-expecting it to be a dagger. At least that would have made sense—instead, the object was a vial of some sort of liquid, clear and viscous.

“What is that?”

“It will help you take me.”

“Take—oh.” James felt light-headed. Hai Long grabbed him by the shoulders, and he melted into the touch. It felt so good to give in, to submit to the gentle pressure and let the pirate press him down onto the bed. His neglected manhood throbbed. When he reached for it, Hai Long caught his wrist and pushed his hand away.

“No touching.”

James groaned and let his head fall back. He was dizzy with the dissonance between the frustration of being denied relief, and the rush of another order to obey. Strong hands ran down his chest, undoing buttons one at a time, at a maddeningly slow pace. When he tried to help, Hai Long grabbed his wrists again.

So he lay helplessly as the pirate undressed him, letting out little whimpers when fingers dipped beneath the waistline of his breeches, or when a thumb brushed against his nipple. His drawers were the last to go, tugged gently over his rock-hard cock and tossed to the floor. If he’d felt naked before, now… he was putty in the pirate’s hands.

“Please,” he moaned, as Hai Long ran his hands down his sides and massaged his thighs. There was an answering pop. The pirate placed the cork of the vial gently on the floor, then dipped a finger inside. It came out slick and glistening.

“Spread your legs.” James was trembling all over as he obeyed. He wasn’t sure if it was from fear or excitement. All he knew was that he didn’t want it to stop.

Hai Long spread the cheeks of his ass apart. James shivered at the feeling of being so totally exposed, so vulnerable under the pirate’s gaze. Something pressed against him, so cold it made him jump. The finger slid up the cleft of his ass until it was just brushing his rim. Then it pressed a little harder, rubbing up and down, covering his entrance with lubricant.

“Relax,” Hai Long said, and stroked the curve of his stomach with his free hand. “Breathe.”

James took deep, shuddering breaths. His mind whirled—he had no idea what it would feel like, he’d never even _imagined_ touching himself like this, but he wanted it so badly he thought he might come apart. Slowly, Hai Long increased the pressure on his hole, building and building until all at once the finger breached him. He yelped at the burning stretch, and was just about to scramble backwards when the pirate curled his finger and something inside him lit up.

“Oh, God!” he blurted, arching his back as his cock jerked and leaked a drop of seed into empty air.

“Shh.” Hai Long flashed him a grin. “You don’t want them hearing you downstairs, do you?”

His agreement turned into a groan of protest when the pirate’s finger retreated. A moment later, two fingers pressed against him, both dripping with lubricant. He breathed through the stretch, squirming when they brushed against his insides as though searching.

When they found that same spot, James forgot himself again and cried out. Hai Long began to tease him, thrusting his fingers in and out and then scissoring them apart. James writhed against the sheets, his hands clenching and unclenching as he fought the urge to grab his cock.

“Can I touch myself?” he asked breathlessly.

“Hm.” Hai Long leaned against his knee as he considered the question. “Not yet. We wouldn’t want you spilling yourself before you took my cock, would we?”

“N—ahh!—no.”

He pulled out again, leaving James achingly empty. This time he knew what to expect, and caught himself spreading his legs even wider in his eagerness. Hai Long laughed and teased his entrance again, this time with three fingers. Then, as he thrust them in and out, he took his cock in his hand and began to stroke it. Soon it was dripping with lubricant, and James was panting in desperation.

“You really want it, don’t you?”

James had lost all power to lie to this man. “Yes,” he whispered.

“Are you going to beg for it?”

He wanted to hesitate, to fight what he wanted at least for a moment and preserve some semblance of dignity. But James was so desperate, the words spilled from his lips almost before the pirate could finish the question. “God, _please!_ I need it, Hai Long.”

The pirate leaned in close and growled into his ear, “That’s Captain, to you.” His fingers pushed against that hidden place deep inside, and James’ eyes rolled back.

It was as though a dam broke. “Captain,” he moaned. “Please give me your cock!” Pleas and promises spilled from his lips, mixed with sharp gasps as Hai Long’s fingers worked inside him. His cock leaked another spurt of seed. It spilled onto his stomach, and he looked down—really looked at the picture it made, this pirate taking him apart with three fingers up his ass, his legs spread wide and his manhood bobbing up and down with every thrust. He’d never felt so filthy, so weak, so _good._

“Please fuck me, Captain!” His voice broke with the intensity of his need, and he began to sob. He kept begging, though he could hardly speak through his tears and gasps of pleasure. Hai Long’s left hand rubbed his thigh, soothing him, and the fingers in his ass disappeared.

“Relax for me,” the Captain murmured in his ear. He obeyed instinctively, his whole body going limp as something thick and blunt pressed against his hole.

When the head of Hai Long’s cock penetrated him, James threw his head back and screamed, heedless of whoever might hear him. It sank in slowly, inch by inch, and already the stretch was more pleasure than pain. His back arched into it. The Captain let out a moan of his own, his fingers digging into James’ thighs as he pushed himself inside. Hai Long’s balls pressed against his ass, and his cock bottomed out inside him.

There was only time for a stifled gasp at the feeling of his manhood slipping back out before he thrust. James cried out again and wrapped his legs around the man’s waist. Hai Long moved slowly at first, giving him time to adjust to the feeling. He looked down at him, his silky hair framing his face and tickling James’ chest. A smirk spread across his face as he began to fuck him at a hard, relentless pace.

The noises it wrenched from him were barely even human. He bit his lip to try to keep them contained as he bounced up and down on Hai Long’s cock, but then it slammed into him again and struck him right where he was most sensitive, and he let go. He begged and moaned over his Captain’s grunts and the sound of his balls slapping against his ass.

“Come for me,” his Captain commanded him, just as another thrust hit that most vulnerable place. James cried out, and his cock jerked and spurted, splattering his torso as he tumbled over the edge. Hai Long’s eyes darkened at the sight, and his thrusts grew faster and more erratic. All at once he growled and buried himself as deep as he could go. James felt hot seed spilling inside him, filling him, claiming him. In that golden instant, he belonged fully and completely to his Captain.

For a moment they stayed that way, their chests heaving. Then James collapsed against the mattress, too exhausted to hold himself up any longer. His— _Hai Long_ pulled out, and James shuddered in embarrassed delight at the sensation of his seed trickling out of him. He felt scattered, blissful, _undone._

Hai Long leaned over him and kissed him. James’ eyes flew open in surprise, and then fluttered closed. It was strangely chaste, after what they’d just done—just a gentle press of his lips before he pulled away.

“I’m sure you’ll find me, if you need it again,” he said, the lilt in his voice only half teasing.

James opened his mouth, but his thoughts got tangled in the word _again_ and nothing came out.

“Or…” Hai Long leaned in to whisper, “My ship’s short a first mate.”

He made a strangled, confused noise. Hai Long stood up and dressed himself, pausing only to retrieve the key from James’ breeches and take his rapier from the chest. He knew he should be trying to stop him, but he could hardly think through the haze of pleasure that had enveloped him.

“Until next time, James.” Hai Long tipped his ridiculous hat.

Then he was gone. James lay there for a long time, sprawled naked on the bed and covered in seed, wondering what the hell had just happened.


End file.
